New Moon Rewrite
by harleebabe123
Summary: This is my New Moon Rewrite of when Edward left Bella. ive wanted to do it for a while. hope u like it  :


**This is my New Moon rewrite. Ever since I read the book, two years ago, whoa its really been that long, anyways when I read it I wanted to put how I think Bella should have reacted to what Edward said. There is dialog from the book but also mine, I wanted to follow the book but change it some. Characters and some dialog belongs to Stephenie Meyer. (: hope you enjoy it.**

"Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand. I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew I wanted to. I didn't like this. This is _bad, this is very bad, _the voice in my head repeated again and again.

"Edward stop," I said my voice barely above a whisper. He stopped but didn't turn to face me. I tried to pull my hand out of his grasp but he wouldn't release. "Edward, what's going on?" I said while trying not to make my voice sound worried. He still didn't turn around but started walking again, toward the forest.

We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail, I could still see the house. Some walk that was. Edward leaned against a tree and stares at me, his expression unreadable. "Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver then it felt. He took a deep breath then said "Bella, we're leaving." I just stared at him, not saying a word. He turned his head slightly and looked toward the forest. "Bella, it's time for us to leave. Carlisle can barley pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty-three. We can't stay here any longer," he said still not looking at me. I could feel my breathing start to get faster. He wouldn't leave me would he? Maybe he means I can go with them..I guess I have to ask.

"When you say _we_-,"I whispered. "I mean my family and myself." Each word separated and distinct. I bit my lip and tried to slow my breathing or I could possibly faint. "We'll I'm coming with you," I said with a steady voice. "You can't, Bella. Where we're going. . . It's not the right place for you." I looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What, are you moving to the moon or something? Where ever you are, is the right place for me." "I'm no good for you, Bella." He ignored my question and that irritated me. "You're no good for me? Who are you to tell me what's good for me!" I burst at him. My voice no longer shaky. "I'm Edward Cullen, that's who I am. Bella my world is not for you," he said grimly. "What happened with Jasper, that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected." "You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-" "As long as it was the best for you," he interrupted to correct me. I don't seem to remember him putting it that way in Phoenix. Something isn't right here. Is he worried about my soul? Maybe? "This is about my soul isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you, it's yours already!"

He turned and looked at me with a hard expression. His eyes looked like they were frozen gold and his mouth was in a tight line. "Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying. "My head was spinning and I felt dizzy. He didn't want me to come with him or he didn't want me period? Or both? Am I that bad? "What did you just say?" I said but it came out as a whisper. He sighed and said "I said, I don't want you to come with me." I could feel the tears start to fill my eyes but I would not let him see me cry. I held in the sobs in my throat and blinked a couple of times. "You don't want me?" "No," he said, his voice sounding like ice. I narrowed my eyes and took a step closer to him. "After all we've been through, one little thing happens and you suddenly don't want me anymore. That is fucked up, Edward Cullen. I gave you the best year of my life and this is what I get. Being broken up with in a forest and told I'm not wanted anymore. I was just some toy to you, while you were here! I bet you never even felt anything for me. You're a sick bastard!" I yelled at him, my voice like fire. I could tell I shocked him, but he hid it well. I shocked myself with that outburst but it felt good. I turned around and started walking back toward the house but he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"You weren't a toy but you are right, I never did feel anything for you. I thought I did at times but then I remembered that you're the prey and I'm the predator. Yes, I don't want you anymore. I an indeed a sick bastard, but I don't care. Just promise me something, before I go, Bella," he looked at me with a somewhat softer expression. I hate him. He can go get torn to pieced and burned for all I care. All the tears and sobs were now gone and replaced with anger. "What?" I asked while standing with my arms now crossed over my chest. "Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, his face hardened again. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" What, does he think I'm stupid or something? I only nodded. His expression softened again. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself-for him." I nodded again. "I will," I said my voice hard. Of course it's all about Charlie.

"And I will do something in return for you," he said. "I promise this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without anymore interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed." Oh this was rich, this was hysterical. I couldn't keep my laughter in any longer and he looked at me strangely. "Is this funny to you?" he said with a little bit of annoyance in his voice. "Yes, yes it is. I can't go around acting like you never existed! You made a big impact on my life and I can't just take you out of it. I might be human but it's not like I can erase my memory of you," I said. "Also, if you touched anything of mine to make it clear you were never in my life, I will hunt you down no matter how far or how fast you run, I will find you and tare you limb from limb apart. I don't want it to be that way. Am I clear?" I said through gritted teeth. I could see his amused expression but I could also see some fear in it. "Crystal," he said his voice calm and steady. He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a piece of ripped paper and handed it to me. I took it and noticed it was a picture ripped in half. I felt myself gasp as I realized what it was, it was the other half to the picture we took when we were in Florida. I felt my knees go weak and I closed my eyes to brace myself for the impact to the ground but it never came. Instead I felt steady arms grab me and set me gently down. A single tear fell down my cheek, I looked up and Edward whipped my tear away, I closed my eyes and he kissed me forehead, then said "Goodbye, Bella." "Bye, Edward." I whispered. When I opened my eyes, I was alone sitting in the forest.

**Thanks for reading and hope you liked it. There was a lot more original dialog then I wanted but I think I did okay. Leave me some love and let me know what you thought(:**


End file.
